


(podfic of) Pulse

by anotherslashfan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherslashfan/pseuds/anotherslashfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is back in New Jersey after spending a semester in Italy studying art for grad school. He and Frank hooked up briefly before he left and Frank wants another try, but is Gerard interested in the same thing as Frank?</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Pulse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RubyTuesday5681](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyTuesday5681/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pulse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/379951) by [RubyTuesday5681](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyTuesday5681/pseuds/RubyTuesday5681). 



> Created for the [Snowflake Challenge 2013 Day 9](http://snowflake-challenge.dreamwidth.org/3575.html).
> 
> The story immediately intrigued me when it was posted as [part of the Bandom Reverse Big Bang 2012](http://bandomreversebb.livejournal.com/19996.html) because the links between the inspiring mix and RubyTuesday5681's story were so visible, which I think makes this one of the most successful works produced for the challenge.
> 
> Regarding the two different versions: the longer version includes snippets of some songs from the original mix (and two other clips that I felt would fit the podfic), as well as the song "Handbook for the Recently Deceased" by The Damned, which encompasses the idea behind the whole story. I hope that you'll try this version because it's my nod to the wonderful mix that masterpenguin82 created ([link to song listing](http://anotherslashfan.dreamwidth.org/136714.html?thread=248586#cmt248586)). For those who prefer it that way, I have also made a "leaner" version.

Length: 1h:03m:45s (full version) | 58m:02s (with intro music only)

Links: [mp3, full version, at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?qtumuw1uu6ofqcj) (61.3 MB) or at the [Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/pulse-full-music-version)| [mp3, with intro music only, at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?nyd1rd7vrrsuqdf) (55.9 MB)

or at the [Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/pulse-version-with-intro-music-only)

 

Or you can listen to it right here (thank you, [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)**paraka** , for hosting!!!):  
(longer version)  


(shorter version)  


Feedback is love!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at Dreamwidth: [Link](http://anotherslashfan.dreamwidth.org/139039.html>Podfic:%20)


End file.
